You Know Why
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: After Thomas saves Jimmy's life at the fair, Jimmy agrees they can at least be friends. Later Jimmy realizes there is a sweet side to Thomas, one he never thought he'd see.


**Title:**You Know Why

**Summary**: After Thomas saves Jimmy's life at the fair, Jimmy agrees they can at least be friends. Later Jimmy realizes there is a sweet side to Thomas, one he never thought he'd see.

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Thomas/Jimmy or Thimmy (pronounced Timmy) as I have just elected them to be.

**Slight Pairings**: None._  
_**Genre:** Slightly angst & Romance.

**Warnings: Gay making out and some groping, Yeah.**

**A/N:** This is a reward for myself for finishing my online quizzes today! Woot! Plus there aren't enough stories for this pairing for sure.

OOO

"Were you following me?" Jimmy asked as he stood at a distance from the man, his eyes shifted as they took in the sight of the bruises and cuts.

He winced inwardly and scolded himself for having made a joke about him being too frilly.

Frilly was something Thomas would never be, homosexual or not. That was something that today had taught Jimmy.

Thomas looked to the ground for a moment scared of what to say next, it was a very dangerous situation to talk to Jimmy at all, especially not when it came to his feelings for the young man.

"I had noticed you had a few drinks and I just thought…"

"Were you following me?" Jimmy interrupted again and Thomas nodded.

"Yes." He replied and it wasn't hard for the younger man to notice his hesitation at answering.

"Why?" He replied and Thomas' face twisted into one much more seriously, he licked his split lip nervously before replying.

"You _know_ why." He answered slowly yet steadily. Jimmy nodded and yes, he assumed he did know.

"I can't give you what you want."

"I know, I _do_. But I'd like it if we could just be… _friends_." Thomas replied and Jimmy complied hesitantly.

"If that's all." Jimmy replied to make sure things were clear, Thomas nodded and the young man sighed relieved before he took the seat next to the mans bed.

He was a little more than surprised at how easily they had fallen into a comfortable companionship after that, as he read the paper aloud for the injured man in the bed.

Knowing all along that he was the cause for the difficulty in reading, especially with one swollen eye.

OOO

Over the next few days Thomas' recovery hadn't been an easy one, he had however gotten back to work.

The Lords and Ladies were gracious enough not to say anything to him about the bruises or the hitch in his step, they all knew what had caused it surely with how swiftly word passes on through Downton Abbey.

The family had too much to deal with as it is to have to worry over one of the hired helps health after all.

Jimmy noticed how Thomas would bite the inside of his mouth to fight off a wince if he breathed to hard and hurt his ribs, he noticed the man taking easier steps when helping carry things and he had noticed him sit down with more care as well.

Jimmy couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible, he had run away and let him get beaten as badly as he had. Had he stayed perhaps together they would've been able to fight them off.

Thomas sat himself down for breakfast one morning with care as usual and Jimmy caught himself watching, he glanced at Alfred and was a little worried what he may say about him if he sat next to Thomas, he took a deep breath and decided he'd be a bigger man about it.

He sat next to Thomas and he had noticed he turned and smiled at him then turned back to the newspaper in his hand.

Jimmy smiled and read over his shoulder, Thomas grinned although it stung just a tad on his split lip.

Over the next few months Thomas and Jimmy found themselves falling into easy step with each other, to the point where they had inside jokes and were found together almost every opportunity they were both off duty at the same time.

Though it had been over a year that Jimmy had thrown Thomas out of his room in the middle of the night, Jimmy was still cautious about being anywhere alone with Thomas.

Not because he didn't want to be but because he was afraid of what the others may think.

He wasn't stupid, he knew quite well there were murmurings going around about them already, the last thing he needed was to be caught walking with Thomas alone through the garden or in each others rooms with the door closed.

Jimmy found himself wishing that they could have a little alone time, he knew it was daft thinking because surely by now Thomas hadn't had a thought about Jimmy for a long time.

Not since what happened, he turned him into Mr. Carson, he had nearly gotten him fired, without a reference and lastly he had run off and left him to get beaten half to death.

Maybe Thomas had wanted to just be friends then, now it was definitely too late to be any more than that.

Jimmy looked at the ground as Thomas made his way to his own room after a long days work.

Jimmy sighed heavily and made it to his own bedroom and began to change into his pajamas, he spent the next few minutes thinking about Thomas.

He knew Thomas had liked him at some point, maybe even more than just like him.

He had taken a horrible beating for him and yet he still…loved him?

Was it love? Maybe Jimmy being the young man he was just didn't understand, maybe had Alfred not walked in that night he could have let Thomas down more gently, he had been afraid and shocked is all.

Surely now almost two years after that night Thomas didn't want any more from him, not after everything he had put the poor man through.

Jimmy sat down on his bed heavily and sighed, if you asked he couldn't tell you when it was he had started to fall for Thomas, it was all so very confusing for him.

It wasn't exactly that he couldn't stop thinking about him or that he knew how much he cared as much as it was he noticed he wasn't thinking about anyone else.

It was always Thomas, from dusk till dawn.

He took in one deep breath and stood making his way to the door he stood by it for a moment and hesitated, he tried desperately to ignore the irony of the situation he now found himself in then reached for the knob and made his way quietly down the hall.

He was older now, he was surer in what he wanted.

He knew he wanted Thomas, he knew he cared for him dearly and whatever that all entails will come later but for now he couldn't sit by silently for even another moment.

He found himself outside Thomas' door and hesitated yet again as he thought of that fateful night then flashes of the bruises he bore from protecting him came back into his memory.

If he was going to be rejected tonight at least he'll know he had tried.

He opened the door quietly glancing behind him just to make sure no one saw, when he entered the room his eyes quickly fell on the shirtless fellow laying peacefully asleep.

Blanket down to his waist as he lay on his side.

Jimmy closed the door quietly and swallowed a little nervously as his eyes took in the pale but beautiful exposed upper body.

He let out the breath he was holding and stepped closer the floor creaking beneath his feet, he sat quietly next to the bed and simply admired his soft black hair still seemingly damp from a bath and high perfect cheekbones down to the pinkness of his lips.

Jimmy knew simply by his inward musings, he had fallen for this man head over heels and perhaps it had been longer ago than he'd care to admit.

Jimmy reached forward and carefully pet the hair on his raven head.

"Thomas." He called quietly trying to wake him, Thomas took in a deep breath and wiggled a little as his eyes opened slowly. "Thomas, there's something I want to ask you." Jimmy added as his eyes blinked up at him sleepily.

Of course Thomas didn't care about the late hour or the fact he was being woken up from a rather pleasant sleep.

"Jimmy?" he asked tiredly as barely registered the soft stroke of fingers in his hair.

"Its me." He replied eagerly and tried to calm the fast beating of his heart as Blue eyes met his.

Thomas sat up slowly and Jimmy's hand fell away.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Thomas asked as he turned to sit sideways on the bed, he swallowed thickly when he saw Jimmy's eyes rake down his exposed chest.

"I um…" Jimmy replied blankly and his eyes came back up to meet Thomas'.

"Yes?" Thomas pressed and fought back the urge to either cover himself with his blanket or make Jimmy the same manner of undressed as he was.

"How do you feel about me?" Jimmy finally asked out and Thomas glanced to the floor and licked his lips.

He loved that insufferable young man who over the past year and a half had grown so much more mature only making it that much harder to resist him.

Now here he was the object of his desire asking him how he felt.

Why would he do this if not to belittle him like he had done so long ago, put him back in his place.

"I don't know what you want me to say Jimmy." He replied truthfully and his eyes searched the younger ones for some kind of insight.

"Just the truth." He replied earnestly, Thomas gripped the edge of the mattress firmly and through his insecurity found it in himself to gain the courage he had so long ago.

"My feelings have not change, Jimmy, I only tried to keep my promise to you. That we could just be friends. I know you cannot and do not want to give me what I want. Its alright you don't have too." Thomas replied and shook his head, he thought he had done a fairly good job at hiding his thoughts and emotions apparently not.

He had been keeping from flirting with the boy against every fiber of his being.

"I'll be more careful to hide my feelings in the future." Thomas added and stared at the floor guiltily.

Jimmy felt rather bad about this, he hadn't meant to make Thomas feel bad.

He reached forward and lifted the older mans chin up with his hand, Thomas looked into his eyes weakly.

"That's not what I meant." Jimmy replied and swallowed nervously, he hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt. "I-if you do feel the same way, I well… I rather hoped you did." Jimmy replied and smiled softly at him, Thomas gave him a quick look of confusion before he smiled softly.

"I'll always love you Jimmy, I cannot help myself." He replied and Jimmy smiled then shifted so he could sit next to Thomas on the bed, Thomas turned slightly to face him better.

Jimmy took his hand in his and kissed his knuckles noting the scars that littered them from the harsh beating he had endured.

"I rather hoped you'd say that." He whispered back and whatever it was Thomas was going to say had been cut off by a clumsy and unpracticed kiss.

Thomas returned the kiss immediately and found himself weaving his arms around the small waist.

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and pressed his body closer so he could feel his warmth, Thomas deepened the kiss only slightly as he titled his head to the side one hand running up Jimmy's back to caress the nape of his neck gently.

Jimmy pulled back and they were both panting lightly, Thomas cupped the back of his head lovingly and tilted until he was smiling against the soft skin of his neck.

Jimmy held on tightly and his head was left reeling from the kiss.

"My haven't you had a change of heart." Thomas mumbled against his neck and Jimmy could feel the familiar tease in his voice and his grin against his neck.

"I have, oh I have, Thomas." He breathed against him tightening his grip as if Thomas was his lifeline.

Finally Thomas pulled away and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"What is the reason for this?" Thomas asked curiously and Jimmy glanced down before he answered.

"I have no one, then you came along and made me feel like I'm important. You risked your life for me." Jimmy continued and Thomas stopped him with two fingers to his mouth.

"If you are doing this because you feel indebted to me, I refuse to accept." He answered gently but sternly, Jimmy shook his head immediately and smiled.

"No, its because I love you." Jimmy replied and Thomas' eyes searched his to make sure, as if it were a promise.

He leant forward and kissed him again gently, Jimmy slowly pressed against Thomas' chest until he was laying on his back.

Thomas looked up at him and something teasing twinkled in his eyes.

Jimmy went back to kissing him now as his hands roamed the soft skin of his chest sprinkled with some hairs here and there.

Thomas ran his hands through his blonde hair that had groan a little longer than his younger years and wrapped his other arm around his slender waist.

"But Jimmy…" Thomas broke off and pulled back, Jimmy looked down at him and ran circles on his chest distractedly. "Don't you want to have a family, get a cottage and live like everyone else, live a normal life?" Thomas asked and as much as he loved Jimmy he couldn't bare the thought of taking that dream away from him, he wasn't too far gone, he could still have that unlike Thomas. Once you get to where he is, there is no going back.

"Only if I can have that with you." Jimmy breathed back and judging by the look in his eyes Thomas believed him.

He wasn't a young boy anymore, he was a young adult and could make his own choices and so he had.

"We can have that Thomas, I promise, one day." Jimmy added when Thomas had only gazed up at him, he pressed up to kiss the mouth those sweet words had flowed from then pulled back.

"The neighbors will talk about those two old bachelors living together but there's nothing else in this world I would want more." Thomas replied and Jimmy was the one kissing him this time.

He ran his hands down Thomas' chest and rubbed his thumb in a circle around a peeked nipple, Thomas whimpered into the kiss and Jimmy knew he must've done something right.

Thomas' hands ran lower into the dip of Jimmy's back and he took in the curve hungrily.

Jimmy's hands ran back up to Thomas' face and cupped his cheeks in them as he tried his best to kiss the man dizzy.

Thomas split his lips as an invitation to what exactly Jimmy wasn't sure but he followed suit, Thomas' tongue slid inside and suddenly Jimmy knew what it was he was asking for.

Jimmy groaned wantonly into the kiss like a virgin starved of attention and found his hips had rolled into the man beneath him, Thomas' legs spread beneath the sheets that still separated them and Jimmy fell between them.

Thomas moaned into him as he rolled his hips up then broke the kiss for air.

Panting Thomas looked up into the blue eyes of an innocent young man and decided then that tonight wouldn't be the deflowering night, it needed to be special, it needed to be planned.

Jimmy frowned childishly when Thomas moved out of reach as Jimmy tried to reconnect their mouths.

"Jimmy darling, as much as I'd like to continue this. Remember how well that went last time? We don't need the word getting out." Thomas whispered back and brushed the pad of his thumb over his cheek sweetly. "I personally don't want to see you get into trouble." He added and Jimmy sighed sadly but nodded his agreement.

"Alright fine, though I know out of the two of us you are definitely the trouble maker." He replied teasingly and obviously disappointed.

Thomas wasn't about to comment on it but he could feel the hardness of his companion against his own.

This was for the best thought, for the both of them.

Thomas sat up with a wry smiled as Jimmy sat up with him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Jimmy said softly and his cheeks blushed a light pink now that he had the chance to think over what he had just done.

"Tomorrow." Thomas promised and stood with him taking him back into his arms and giving him one last kiss goodnight.

Jimmy pulled away only slightly satisfied and smiled.

"Goodnight then, Mr. Barrow." He said and winked.

"Goodnight, Jimmy." He replied and smiled glancing at the floor cutely and Jimmy was glad he had gotten to know Thomas better than he had the first time around.

Jimmy clumsily made his way to his own room in the dark and was feeling rather proud of himself for being so brave.

Thomas laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had just happened, he never thought it could happen even in his wildest dreams.

He smiled up at the sky and moved a hand to the nipple Jimmy had played with then moved the other down beneath his pants.

He decided he was going to get his release someway tonight and this would do just fine, it had been for the passed two years anyway.

This time though he would be going off of memories he had with Jimmy and not just fantasies. Even better.

_A/N: Kay I was going to just do a one shot but I may make this a two shot…. Reviews please! the next one would be the doin it scene so yeah._

_I hoped yall liked this and the characters weren't too OOC this is my first fic with this pairing and honestly I don't think I know the characters very well…. _

_What do you think will happen in season 4?_


End file.
